


We must unlearn the constellations to see the stars

by Anonymous



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Art, Post-Battle, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-battle rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We must unlearn the constellations to see the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecto_gammat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_gammat/gifts).



> Dear ecto_gammat, some of your prompts were inspiring and I was unsure on which one to draw for you. I hope you are satisfied with my choice and the way I illustrated it, and that this is close to what you was hoping to receive.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is part of Jack Gilbert's poem "Tear It Down".


End file.
